Strange Dreams Always Have A Certain Meaning
by Sansati0nal
Summary: { An FNAF Nightmare/Highschool AU } Human Foxy x Reader A young teenage girl by the name- [Name] [LastName]- has been having strange dreams lately... more like gruesome nightmares. She turns to her loyal and childhood best friend- James, otherwise known as, Foxy.


_**No One's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Tic**_

Toc

Tic

Toc

Tic-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING... RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

 _You open your eyes gasping. "H-Huh?" You look around and notice you're in some... small security office. "What the- Where am I...?" You notice that the ringing stopped. Sounds like someone left a voice-mail-_

 _ **"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."**_

 _You look at the phone confused. What does he mean by the first night...?_

 _ **"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

 _Your eyes widen and jaw drops. "W-WHAT?! D-DEATH? MISSING PEOPLE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_

 ** _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_**

 _You literally felt your soul leaving your body. "I'm so dead... This...This must be some kind of sick twisted nightmare!"_

 _ **"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

 _You stare at the phone with a blank face and then it hits you... "Wait...How the hell did I end up here?! I need to get out of here-" You pause for a second and realize... if you leave this office one of the animatronics might end up getting you and stuff you into... shake your head from all bad thoughts and pick up the tablet that shows all the rooms. "O-Okay... so the bear, the bunny and the duck... no wait-chicken?... Are in place..." You go through all the rooms seeing no signs of movement. You notice that the battery went down, and quickly. "83%?! Shit!" You've only been here for 20 minutes! You look over the tablet again and freeze. The bunny had moved. Quickly you check all the rooms- he's in the backstage. You sigh in relief knowing that the backstage isn't close by, according to the map. You go back to the Show Stage only to find that the duck- no chicken... whatever- is gone. You start to panic again and check everywhere for her. Then that's when you heard some noises coming from outside. "What the...?" Slowly you got up and took a little peak out the door._

 _Empty..._

 _Okay then... you step back and sit on the comfy seat. You hear some noises again but louder, you notice that all the cameras are shut down. "N-No way! What the hell?! A-Are you kidding me?!" Frustrated you get a flash light close by and hesitantly go back outside. 'What the fuck I'm I doing... I might end up getting killed!...But... but I need to see whats wrong with the c-cameras..' You turn on the flashlight, flashing it everywhere. Again, empty. You sigh in relief. Quickly but quietly you rush to the Stage Room where the Bear, the Bunny and the Chicken's at. Shaking you flash the light were the animatronics are at. The Bunny and Chicken are there but... the Bear... is missing..._

 _ **"** **NOT ME** **..."**_

 _Quickly you turn around still shaking. "W-Who said that?! S-Show yourself!" You felt cold sweat drip down your face as you sense something... not right in the air..._

 _ **"L-L-Let's eat! Let's e-e-eat some delicious p-p-pizza!"**_

 _You shriek and look back at the chicken. "HOLY-h-how- what- ?!"_

 _ **"H-H-Hey everybody! It's time to st-st-st-star-start the sho-o-o-w-w!~-** **LET ME OUT** **-"**_

 _You stepped back gasping. 'Where d-did he come f-from?' You felt like running. Running and never coming back to this creepy as fuck place._

 _ **"H-H-He-e-Hello kids it's your best b-b-b-bun-bunny b-b-buddy he-hehehe-heh-eh- bunny buddy- hehehehe-** **ESCAPE NOW** **\- b-bod-body! Are you having a good time at Freddy's Fazbear's pizza? hehe~-** **YOU'RE LIKE ME** **-b-b-b-be-because I su-sur-sure am!"**_

 _You swore you just heard Bonnie whisper "Escape Now" and "You're like me". That's it. 'I can't take anymore of this crazy shit!' You ran off to get to the exit until you felt someone- or something grab your arms nearly tearing them off. You scream in pain. "AHHHHHH! Let me go!"_

 _ **"Y-Y-You can't eat pizza all t-the t-t-t-t-ti-ti-tim-time! S-Sometimes you have to ke-ke-** **KILL** **-ke-keep to the healthy snack!"**_

 _You look at Chica in fear. "W-What did you just say...?" Suddenly you felt something else grab you._

 _ **"T-T-T-Thats-That's against the rules buddy- That's against the rules buddy-** **HELP ME** **-"**_

 _You start to struggle against both blood-crazed-animatronics. "Please! Don't kill me! I-I want to live a-a little longer! Please let me go!" You keep struggling which seemed to anger them more._

 _ **"B-B-Be good or we're going to have to-** **FIX YOU** **\- have to tell your parents"**_

 _You manage to slip from their grasp and look at them in fear again, right when you were going to run Bonnie gets in your way._

 _ **"Ha-Ha-hah-hahaha- Do-Do you know what I-I do f-for f-f-f-f-fu-fun-fun- Do you know what I do for fun?-I like to eat p-p-p-p-I like to eat people-ple- pizza-** **YOU'RE NEXT** **"**_

 _Screaming you quickly run past him just to end up in a semi-dark room. Breathing heavily holding back tears, you look around and notice... you're in Pirate's Cove. "Pirate's Cove huh..." You look at the stage and wonder what's in back of the purple curtains. Swiftly you hop on the stage and carefully open the curtains. You notice a rather large figure. Hesitantly you walk towards it not sure if it's another animatronic or something else. Once you get close enough you feel some soft, but dirty fur. "Huh? Oh wait!" You remember you have a flash light with you. You take it out and light it. You gasp as you see that it was indeed another animatronic, but this one seemed to be off. You sigh in relief knowing you'll be okay... for now. You hum as you look at the pirate fox ahead of you. You pet his fur again "Wow... you're so soft.. I wonder... what's your name? And why are so beaten up like this...?" You also notice that his jaw is hanging as if it was broken._

 _ **"A-A-Argh me matey!"**_

 _You jump back screaming. "W-What the hell?! I... I thought you were off!"_

 _ **"R-R-Rule br-br-breakers be-** **NOT MY FAULT** **-be w-walking t-t-the p-plank!"**_

 _You look at him in fear. 'Oh no... he's just like them...' Quickly you get off the stage and run back to the office. In the distance you can hear the fox yelling..._

 _ **"N-N-N-No running -** **JOIN US** **\- i-i-in the P-P-Pirate's Cove l-l-lots!"**_

 _You start pressing on the button for the door but it won't close. "Wha-?! Why isn't it closing?!" You felt tears running down your face as you hear the fox pirate heading your way. You look at the phone and try calling the police. Much to your dismay they don't answer soon... and the power goes out. You hear someone playing a music box and look up... Freddy's standing right there with his eyes and teeth glowing..._

 _ **"H-Hey buddy, y-y-your going to d-die by me- y-y-your not f-following the rules~"**_

 _No..._

 _It can't end like this...!_

 _You fall to the floor crying your eyes out. You try to crawl away but Freddy grabs your long hair (or hoodie if you have short hair) and pulls you to the spare parts room. You keeping screaming for help but sadly..._

 _No one came to save you_

 _The last thing you felt was an agony of pain coursing through your body_

 _The last thing you heard was your loud screams of pain and sadness_

 _The last thing you saw was the monster who stuffed you into a suit in the most painful way, and by the look on his face... he enjoyed every second of it..._

You wake up screaming and crying. Breathing heavily you look around... You're back in your precious room. You sigh in relief knowing that was all just a sick nightmare. You hear loud footsteps heading to your room. The door slams open revealing your red-headed childhood bestfriend. He rushs to your side in panic. "L-Lass! Are ye' okay?!" He wipes away your tears as you nod lightly. "Y-Yeah... it was just a nightmare..." He looks at you unsure. "Really, Foxy I'm fine... I just... I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep..." Foxy sighs and grins. "What if I slept next ye' for thee rest of thee night?" You smile at him, slightly blushing and look into his beautiful yellow eyes. "Aye, Captian Foxy... I don't mind at all" He nods as you move aside so he can get lay down. Once both of you get comfortable you bid each other good night and you finally have a good dream for once in awhile.

 **A/N: Reposted from my Quotev Acc :3**

 **Oh btw Reader doesn't remember the animatronics names that's why she has no certain reactions from calling James (Human Foxy), Captain Foxy.**


End file.
